


【忍迹3p】那一天忍足侑士掉到了五年后的床上

by AtobeKeino



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtobeKeino/pseuds/AtobeKeino
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Oshitari Yuushi
Kudos: 9





	【忍迹3p】那一天忍足侑士掉到了五年后的床上

“如果我说从一开始我俩就想这么做你是什么感受？”迹部单手撑着床面，另只手按在忍足胸前一颗颗将他扣子解开。  
忍足这会大脑已经有些当机了，迹部的动作很慢，每解开一颗都会擦过附近裸露出来的皮肤，四颗纽扣让忍足觉得等了很久，在迹部揪着他衣领将整片胸膛裸露出来时，已经有些傻掉的忍足憋出了一个词：wow。  
忍足：“但我连影视方面的经验都没有。”  
“你跟着那家伙动算了，也没指望你自己能玩个什么花样出来。”迹部直接往床上一倒，翻个身仰面躺床上，将原本就系的松垮的腰带给拉的半搭在腰上，浴衣的领口一直延伸到小腹，“本大爷只负责躺着，怎么动是你们的事，伺候不好别怪我把你踢下去。”  
“我还以为你今晚准备坐上来自己动呢。”站在床边的人脱掉了上衣爬上床，随手将衣服扔到角落的沙发上。  
忍足也坐起来将被迹部拉到臂弯的睡衣脱在了一边，见那个自己坐在另一边时还是不知道自己应该做些什么。  
“凭感觉走就行了，小景挺敏感的，让他觉得舒服很容易。”  
“？”  
“…不会弄就舔。”  
忍足看了看裸了大半个胸膛的迹部，喉头动了下，俯下身，尝试性的伸舌在迹部颈侧舔了舔，舌尖只觉得有种光滑细腻的触感，略微有些冰凉，迹部的头向另一边偏了下，没出声。  
他觉得自己胆子大了些，轻咬着侧颈，迹部是真的如那人所说的一样敏感，那块皮肤很快就多了一个有着一圈浅牙印的吻痕。  
忍足只看过文艺片和纯爱小说，但都会有写到过一些内容的，总的来说是脖子以下不可描述，但具体从哪到哪他大致还是能猜到的。  
在忍足还在迹部脖子根那较劲的当，另一边却先从腹部开始招呼，他动作比忍足大胆也熟练的多，迹部在感受到他的呼吸时遍下意识的收腹，每被接触有些剧烈的起伏，刚一贴上去便有一阵急促的收缩，他只安抚着上边那块，舌尖打着转儿，手有意隔着下体的布料轻按，另一只从近乎全开的领口探进，顺着腰线划动。  
迹部略微有些难耐的磨着大腿，头后仰，呼吸急促了许多。忍足这会已在他锁骨那带留下了不少咬痕，他用力不大，迹部只觉得锁骨上有些痒麻，轻哼出声。  
“嗯……”  
不同于忍足平日里听见的声音，这时要低沉几分，调里还有股说不清道不明的味儿，一时间他只觉得下边有些发热，僵在那了。  
下边的动作没停，手将迹部的浴衣完全摊在了床上，在他腰侧有节奏的按压，向下滑动，唇印到了胸口那带。  
忍足有些慌乱的跟着向下，甚至不小心咬到了已经挺立的乳头，听见迹部的声音后又松开，只舔舐周围那圈淡粉的乳晕，偶尔从顶端擦过能听见一声喘息，他本能的吮吸，迹部身上已经有了被情欲染成的淡淡的粉色，迹部的手从他耳后伸过又插进他颈后盖着的半长发里，带些挑逗意味的搅动一撮头发。  
另一边的人直接用牙轻咬有些肿胀的乳头，略微有些刺痛的感觉让迹部更为兴奋，他一只手配合着在胸口附近揉捏，另只手已经握在了下体根部，把弄两边的囊袋，时不时扫过有些出水的顶端。  
迹部双腿分开了一些，曲在床上，胸口起伏明显。  
“你要前面还是后面。”  
“我不会啊。”  
“那前面。”  
忍足的手一直规规矩矩的撑在床上，那人从床头柜里翻出一支开了封的人体润滑剂，挤在手指上，直接向迹部身后探去，慢慢的抹在一个个褶皱上，迹部有些难耐的向上抬了下腰，一只脚直接踹在他下边，不轻不重，脚一伸一缩便听得那人明显粗重不少的呼吸。  
忍足将手探上迹部腿间半硬的下体，那周围只有层很薄的浅金色卷毛，摸上的瞬间手中的东西又挺立了几分，只教搓弄一下就能听见迹部断断续续的叫声。  
忍足硬着头皮俯下身含了个头，搭在自己脑后的手瞬间攥紧了，想扯着忍足头发将人提起来的同时又将他向下压。忍足没做过这些事，也没听过，只凭本能的吞吐，手像往常对待自己的那样小心的配合着搓动，忍足只能吃个大半，顶端不时有液体流下，口中有些腥咸。迹部已经将大半张脸压在了枕头上，能看见他眼角发红，一直延伸到耳后，呻吟声大了些许，又被他给憋住了。  
发烫的下体抵到喉头的感觉有些难受。忍足觉得那个同体应该或多或少有些恶趣味，喜欢听迹部叫出声，看见他因为自己的动作而难耐的不时扭动腰部会觉得满足。  
迹部的呻吟有些变调，牙齿触碰到柱身时身体跳动幅度也大了些，忍足只觉得口中有些抽搐，下一瞬液体就涌了出来，多数在忍足起身后溅到了三人身上，部分黏在了同体头上和忍足脸上。  
“看来今晚这模式让他很兴奋，射的都比平时早……嘶。”  
下边的忍足抬头刚说了两句就被迹部踹了脚。  
忍足抹掉脸上挂着的精液，迹部此时半眯着眼，说不清是难受还是舒服，后边的手指已经伸进了两根，忍足能看见那人的手腕轻微有些旋转扭动，迹部偶尔会扭着腰迎合一下。  
“要不要摸一下？”  
没等忍足回应便拉着他手，两指将后穴又撑开了些，方便忍足进去，忍足顺着那力道和后穴的润滑滑进一根手指，从四周湿热的嫩肉带来的触感不难想象到如果进去会是怎样的快感。  
迹部在他向外钩时皱了下眉，明显不怎么舒服。  
“呃……”  
“轻点弄啊你，别把小景弄疼了。”  
“说的好像……你有多温柔一样啊……”  
迹部不自觉的抓了抓床单，额上布满了细汗，忍足随着另两根手指的抽动也放进了两根，每次进出都会有水声发出，忍足能感觉到后穴逐渐变得松软，在他磨过一些略微有点凸起的点时迹部会夹住他俩的手，后穴紧缩，声音带上欢愉。  
撤出手指时会翻出一点绞在手上的被磨的有些充血的息肉。忍足硬了好一会了，底裤都有些润湿了，他照着同体的说法用自己的家伙抵在还未闭合的入口那，迹部很自然的把腿架在他肩上，忍足一时间僵在那了，迹部的后边即使有了充分的扩张，但和他俩的东西比起来还是尺寸不合，忍足也没什么经验，挤了个头觉得有些挤不进去，迹部的腿已经被他压到了胸口处。迹部觉得有些不耐烦了，撑着手将他给压了下去，直接分开双腿跪坐在他腰那，有透明粘稠的液体顺着大腿内侧滑下，迹部一手按在他腹部，单手扶着柱身，抬腰直接吃下一半。  
真实进入后的紧致的挤压感比想象中的更为销魂，迹部又略微起身，再直接坐到了底端，忍足忍不住发出声，有些低哑，混杂了带着情欲的粗重喘息。他有些忍不住了，在迹部的几次起伏中就射了出来。  
他是第一次在人体内射精，后劲带来的快感不是自己平时能达到的，忍足觉得再来上一次他差不多也要瘫了，脸上发烫，看上去比迹部的还要红上些许。  
迹部跟个没事人一样舔舐另一个人的下体，只能看出身体有些细小的颤抖。  
“嗯…第一次都是短的，不丢人。”  
……被你俩一说就丢人了啊！  
迹部起身时那感觉又将忍足弄的半硬，忍足被他弄得半靠在床头，手肘抵着墙，看着眼前的那张脸不由自主的又向后退了点。迹部手撑在他腰侧，凑近了点，“你都帮我做了，那我也给你做一次。”  
下体被迹部含进口中的瞬间忍足下意识的捂住嘴不让自己惊呼出声，忍足能感到自己已经顶到了最里边，迹部的舌还在柱身游走，或伸或卷，手配合着进行适当的搓揉。  
迹部也不常做这事，平日里多半是半强迫的舔上两下，忍足的本身就不太像正常尺寸，一时间他有些不好动作，下巴撑的发酸，有唾液流下。  
忍足觉得光看那张脸就快射了。  
迹部原本就是分开腿跪坐在忍足身上的，这会趴下后整个光洁的背部一览无余，腰侧有些指印，又被身后那人将臀部捞了上去，忍足看见那人将自己胀的有些发紫的粗壮物体拿出来时还有些煞风景的想到怀疑迹部的承受能力的自己真是太天真了。忍足对准后直接就着体液的润滑对着还未闭合的穴口整根撞了进去。  
“啊！”  
迹部的身体霎时有些痉挛，手下意识的收了下，牙齿嗑上下体的有点刺痛的感觉险些让忍足跳了起来。忍足坐起来，手搭在迹部后脑勺上，另一人每次进出都会让迹部被动吞吐口中的物体，腰向后折成一个有些夸张的弧度。  
“嗯……够了……”  
忍足觉得他已经要到了，手已经插进了迹部发间，还有些想将他往下压。迹部感到口中有些抽搐，只一吸一咬就弄出来了。  
第二次较第一次要长一些，灼热的液体急速喷涌了出来，一时间迹部有些呛到，忍足拉着迹部的手将他抱了起来，迹部只摇摇头，眼角沁出了泪，不知是呛出来的还是被顶出来的。忍足抓着迹部的肩对着嘴亲了上去，后边那人的速度未减，力道逐渐加大，两人的唇齿磕磕碰碰，口中有股淡淡的铁锈味儿。  
迹部觉得有些疼了会咬他，爽了也直接咬下去，忍足的上唇一时间被磨破了皮。迹部只能咬着他的肩来缓冲身后一下大过一下的冲撞，尽量不让那些完全变调的呻吟逸出，他能听见很清脆的肉体撞击的声音，夹杂着水声。  
“唔……不嗯……”  
忍足一摸迹部下边发现已经湿透了，大腿有些颤抖。  
迹部被这一下刺激的说不出话，哼哼着有些不满。前后都被照顾到的快感让他有些抑制不住自己的叫声了，他快被这种绝顶的快感逼疯了，后穴含着的粗壮男根每次抽动都能厮磨过整个内壁，胸前和后背也时不时有吻痕落下。  
“唔嗯……哈啊……！”  
迹部已经是第二次了，时间比后面那人的短，高潮过后还能感到体内不住的有液体冲刷过穴口，刚释放后的身体极为敏感，经不起他这么折腾，想逃又被两人夹在中央。  
那两人做了他四次，等迹部被抱进浴缸时小一点的那个忍足觉得自己也快瘫了，整个人颓的不行，靠在大一点的那个身上。  
“我说你这样不行啊，你现在体力似乎还……没有小小景好吧。”  
“……”大哥我求您闭嘴吧你刚刚才床上叫的骚话还少吗？？？  
“所以你去洗床单吧。”  
“？？？？？？？？”


End file.
